Charcoal & Ink
by cozycatlady
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles and oneshots about Klaus/Caroline. Ratings and Content vary. (no smut but will include various AUs)-
1. Chapter 1

author's note: this collection is going to be for any kalroline drabbles/short oneshots. I am accepting requests for songs/prompts on my tumblr (trustfaithlove) but I also have a list of ideas I want to write so hopefully this will get updated somewhat frequently (I have a busy work schedule).

disclaimer – I do not own Klaus, Caroline or any other characters from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals that might be mentioned in this collection. I'm not making any money off of this work.

This was written for **my-light-into-the-darkness** on tumblr **.** I hope you like it! The prompt was Silhouettes by Of Monsters and Men.

* * *

 **Charcoal & Ink**  
Silhouettes

* * *

It's hard letting go,  
I'm finally at peace, but it feels wrong

-x-x-x-

She should feel better. She should be happy he was out of her life. She should feel relief she would never have to see him again. She should feel overjoyed the temptation was gone. Yet she felt nothing but guilt and sadness. Guilt because she felt like she betrayed her friends; sadness because she didn't care. She wanted to do it all over again. She wanted him again, and again, and again.

Caroline Forbes let the hot water cascade down her back. The scrapes from the tree had long since healed but she could still feel the rough bark as it dug at her skin.

He had already left but the feel of his lips against her skin, his fingers pressing into her flesh, it was all fresh in her mind, clear, vivid. It flashed before her in searing detail. A tear fell from her crystalline eyes. She finally had her peace yet it felt so wrong.

-x-x-x-

There's nothing that I'd take back,  
But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret.

-x-x-x-

Damn him and his respect for her and her wishes! Since when did he – Klaus Mikaelson – respect anyone's wishes? He was unstoppable, uncontrollable, he could do anything he wanted, to anyone he wanted.

Yet there was something about her. He cared about what she thought – what she thought of him.

He knew he was not a loved man. He knew he was not a good man. He had made some poor choices, hurt many, but, that was something he had to do. It didn't mean that he never felt any regret about the choice he had to make, he did. He simply had no choice. To rule the world, you had to make the tough decisions and he was born for that power.

Still...

There was something about the way she looked at him, with sadness and disdain, yet warmth and tenderness. It confused him. It infuriated him. It _excited_ him. He wanted more; he needed more.

Then he had been stupid enough to give her the choice to push him away. Maybe some part of him had hoped there was enough warmth there, enough love in her heart, to say she wanted him to stay. To say he was worth fixing, worth having and loving.

She had only done half. She admitted her feelings then shunned him. Another thing that both confused and enticed him.

He wanted nothing more than to return to her...

 _But damn him and his sudden honor when it came to the likes of Caroline Forbes._

She had asked him to leave and never come back and he would respect her decision.

No matter how much he regretted giving her that decision in the first place.

-x-x-x-

She danced about his dreams. She was with him, every moment, conscious or non.

He lay awake on his bed, his hands folded elegantly behind his head. The moonlight danced across the bare skin of his chest. He closed his eyes and imagined the shadows and light were her hair, tickling his skin, as her fingers danced up the length of his torso.

What a fool he had been to give her the choice to shut him out.

He knew if he had a chance to do it all over again he would do the same. He cherished her. He hoped she would come back to him. That one day her guilt over her feelings would ebb away and she would show up at his door...all blonde curls and blue eyes and grace. His grace.

Then she would be his forever.

Until then he had the shadows of the night and the light of the day dancing across his skin. The smell of honey and lilies and the sound of her voice permanently etched in his mind as she whispered his name.

He picked up the pad and pen.

If she would not be there with him in flesh and blood; she could be there with him in charcoal and ink.

-x-x-x-

A thousand silhouettes dancing on my chest,  
No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me.

* * *

xxxx

author's note –

there is drabble one. should I continue the collection? reviews would be appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Chapter 2 is finally here. This was written for day one of Klaroline AU Week (All Human) and fills the prompt request on Tumbr: _it's Caroline's turn to open up the cafe/shop today and she find a guy (Klaus) sleeping under one of the tables. tks._

* * *

 **Something Beautiful**

* * *

Caroline fumbled with the keys, stifling a yawn with her free hand. It was far to early to be heading into work after the night she had but, she had promised Jenna she would open for her so she had extra time to study for her mid-term exam that afternoon. Caroline slid the key into the lock and turned it gently, glancing up and down the barren street. Soon it would be flooded with people making their way to work or to the local campus. She was about to push the door open and step inside when something caught her eye.

A man lay beneath one of the tables, curled up his jacket pulled over his head. She frowned and inched closer, wondering if she should wake the man or not.

 _What if he was dead?_

The thought sent Caroline's heart racing as she dropped to her knees beside the man. "Sir? Are you alright?"

He didn't move.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before reaching out one, shaking, hand and gently touching the man's shoulder, "Sir, are you alright?"

The man groaned and shrugged her hand off of his shoulder, stirring slowly. She backed away, relieved he was alive but wondering just what she should do. There were not many homeless men in the area and she wondered where he could have come from. "Do you need me to call someone?" She asked, not sure what to do help.

She was taken aback when the man chuckled. He moved with much more grace than she expected for a homeless man sleeping under a bistro table. He got up, one hand on the cool brick store front. "No, but I wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee."

He had an accent. He lowered his jacket off his head when he turnd to face her, revealing a handome face, blue eyes and blond hair.

She was surprised by his kept, dignified appearance and wondered just how he had come to rest under the table. "Sure, just follow me. I have to put some on." She lead the way into the cafe and stepped behind the counter, tying an apron around her slender waist. He sllid onto one of the stools on the other side of the counter and watched as she started making coffee. "Why don't you tell me how you wound up underneath that table. You don't look like the type that sleeps on the street often."

The man sat with his hands folded on the counter and smirked, "Well you're right about that. That was my frist experience sleeping under a table. To be quite honest, the story is rather shameful."

"Hey we've all done shameful right?" She finished up the coffee and turned her attention toward filling the glass pastry case. "But if you'd rather sit in silence that's fine by me."

"I am in town on business and I went out with some friends. We went to a few bars and clubs, I had a few too many. I lost my hotel key card."

"Why didn't you just go back to the hotel and tell them?"

"You don't exactly think logically when you're drunk, do you? Besides, I thought I could find it. I was retracing my steps when I stopped to rest and I suppose I fell asleep – or passed out. Whichever way you'd like to imagine it."

"Charming." Caroline rolled her eyes and slid the glass case closed just as the coffee finsished brewing. She grabbed a cup and poured him some, sitting it in front of him. "Well, now that you've sobered up some and _seem_ to be in your right mind. Maybe you should head back to the hotel and get yourself a new card." She leaned against the counter, smiling.

"Actually, I might have a better chance at finding it now that I'm sober." He took a sip of his coffee and smiled, "Thank you, love."

"Well, have fun with that. Sounds like a wild goose chase to me. There are a lot of bars and clubs around here."

"Well I was thinking I could use some help..."

"Yea, maybe your friends will remember where you left it. You should give them a call."

"Well, actually I was thinking someone local, who knows the area really well and wouldn't mind helping me out? Maybe the same lovely woman who found me this morning."

"Well, as you can see,' Caroline motioned around the room "I'm working right now. I'd just head back to the hotel if I were you."

"Well you could always help me when you get done, then maybe we could have dinner afterwards?" He prodded, smirking.

"You do realize you are asking me out after I found you passed out, outside, under a table." Caroline was shocked. Did he acutally think he could woe her after that display?

He finished his coffee and shrugged, "Well Caroline," He pointed at her name tag before she could ask how he knew her name, "It was worth a try, correct?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his walet. He droppped a twenty on the table before handing her a business card. "Have a good day."

She looked at the business card,

 _Niklaus Mikaelson,_

 _Dealer of Fine Arts and antiquities_

His phone number was written below with an address in London.

He was just about to leave when she called out to him. "You're an art dealer?"

He smiled as he pushed the door open, leaning against it,"Yes, I guess you could say I have an eye for beauty." He smiled and slid out the door, leaving her mouth agape as the customers began to pour in.

* * *

hope you all enjoyed it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

This was requested by the amazing **themikaelsoncupcake**. I really hope you like it and it doesn't disappoint. Pretty much just a fluffy little drabble. SingleParentAU!for day 7 of KlaorlineAUWeek (Tropes)  
 **disclaimer** – don't own it.

* * *

 **Charcoal & Ink  
** _Hot Fudge Sundae_

* * *

It had been a long day. It seemed like the line of people at the register was never ending and the sound of her co-workers yelling orders did nothing to soothe her throbbing headache. She forced a smile and waited on the customers, many of whom were in terrible moods after having to wait in line, as quickly and pleasantly as possible.

 _It was quite the task._

Then _they_ came in. He was dressed immaculately in a black button-down, dark jeans and a leather jacket. The little girl clung tightly to his hand, her dark blond curls bobbing up and down and she jogged to keep up with his long strides. She was smiling and carrying a doll in her free hand. She smiled gleefully when they reached the counter.

"Good afternoon, can I take your order?" Caroline gave a genuine smile for the first time that day when the little girl threw her hands up on the counter and stood on her ballet-slipper clad toes to peek over the counter.

"I'd like a chicken nugget happy meal with chocolate milk, please." The little girl smiled up at her. She was missing one tooth in the front.

"Absolutely. What can I get for you sir."

The man smirked, drumming his fingers gently on the counter. "I think I'll take a number 7, with a cola. Thank you, _Caroline."_ He read her name tag

He had an accent. She smiled. "Okay, you total is 10.75 and your food will be right up."

He handed her a twenty and she quickly made the change. She blushed when her fingers brushed his as she dropped the change into his outstretched hand. She murmured an apology and turned to get their drinks.

She was well aware of his eyes grazing over her as she worked. She grabbed the happy meal and his value meal and put them on a tray. She sat the tray on the counter in front of them and smiled pleasantly. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you!" The little girl replied happily as she grabbed onto the man's free hand and the two made their way across the room to a booth by the window. The little girl slipped into the seat beside him as he opened up her food and milk.

She waited on a few more customers before the rush finally died down. She grabbed a drink of water and leaned against the counter. Her friend Bonnie was already out cleaning empty tables.

She wasn't sure how it happened but her eyes traveled over to the man and the little girl.

She had pushed her French fries and remaining chicken nuggets away. At some point he had opened the _my little pony_ toy that came with the girl's happy meals and she was now playing happily. "Daddy, Daddy, look at what Applejack can do." The little girl giggled as she made the tiny little figurine do tricks.

Caroline watched as the man played with the little girl, making jumps for the pony out of French fries and smiling. She couldn't help but notice the glimmer in his eyes when he smiled. Seeing the father-daughter duo warmed her heart. It was clear how much he loved his little girl.

"Hope, darling would you like desert?" She heard him ask.

"Please daddy." She said. "Can I have ice cream?"

"Anything for my princess."

Caroline turned away and began to clean the counters as she smiled.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Klaus was well aware of the clerk watching them. He smiled and put the left over French fries and garbage onto the tray and slid out the booth. He dumped the food and garbage into the closet bin and sat the brown tray on top. He held Hope's hand as they walked up to the register, still holding his receipt for their lunch.

"Is there something I can get you?" The blonde smiled brightly.

"Yes, Hope would like some ice cream please. A hot fudge Sundae."

Caroline nodded and grabbed a Sundae cup from beside the machine. He heard her laugh when his daughter turned to him and said, "She's pretty, daddy."

She was very beautiful, with her wide blue eyes, milky white skin and radiant smile. "Yes, Hope. She is." He smiled and blushed when he saw her glancing back at him.

She topped the sundae with extra fudge and whipped cream and sat it on the counter. Hope reached up and grabbed it eagerly. "Thank you!" She beamed at Caroline.

Caroline smiled and nodded as she punched the keys on the register.

"How much do I owe you?" He pulled out his wallet.

"Nothing, it's on the house." She replied as she ripped the receipt off of the register and grabbed a pen.

"You didn't have to do that." He couldn't hide his surprise. He knew the ice cream was only a few dollars but, he couldn't understand why a completely stranger would buy his daughter a sundae.

Caroline didn't respond. Instead she held out his receipt and smiled brightly. "Have a good day. I hope you guys enjoyed your meal."

"Thank you Miss Caroline!" Hope said gleefully as she dug into the sundae with the extra long spoon Caroline had tucked into the desert.

"Yes, thank you." He took the receipt and then placed a hand on Hope's shoulder.

As they walked out the door he glanced down at the receipt in his hand.

 _Caroline_ 558-7484

He glanced back at the blonde behind the counter. She smiled and waved her fingers slowly. He nodded, tucked the receipt into the pocket of his coat and held the door open for Hope.

 _He was really happy Hope had insisted on going to McDonald's instead of Wendy's._

* * *

 _yes, I got on the my little pony website to look up the name actual name of one the of the ponies. accuracy is key, right?  
_


End file.
